


How can I calm down?

by TheDeceivingMaiden



Category: Finding Paradise (Video Game), To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceivingMaiden/pseuds/TheDeceivingMaiden
Summary: Sigmund Memory 60 Min Challenge, Day 10: How can I calm down? Eva was never the one to panic. She was always calm, and act professionally during her job. However, when the test results came in, her professional life and personal life mixed and she started to panic.





	How can I calm down?

“This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening…” Neil watched how Eva paced back and forth in her room, her hands running through her now messy hair as she continued her panicked rambles. Normally, Neil would make some sort of snide comment on how Eva was acting so unprofessional, just to break the ice and allow him to make calm her down a bit; but right now, he couldn’t. As this was a serious business. For her. And for him.

“C’mon, Eva,” Neil tried after his partner wouldn’t stop. “It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? _Not_ that _bad_!?” Neil could literally hear Eva’s neck snap when she did a 180 on him. “How can you say it’s ‘not bad’? It’s #^%(ing bad!” Eva threw something at Neil’s face and he barely caught it as she continued with her rambling rampage.

Wincing at how she was acting, Neil looked down at the thing Eva threw at him, staring at the two lines that were imprinted on the small item before he gave up and decided to just sit back on her bed and wait. Neil could try to say something to try and calm her down, but she was not going to listen with how she was about to tear her entire bedroom apart. Destroying her own room was still bad though, Neil decided to try and say something anyway.

“C’mon, Eva. You have to calm down.”

“Calm down?” Again, Eva glared at him. “ _Calm_ down!?” she stomped over to him, literally screeching. “ _How can I calm down from this!?_ ”

“Well…try to?” Neil really was at a loss of words, and that was the wrong move when Eva just grabbed at the collar of his shirt and shook him about, causing his glasses to almost fall off.

“You listen to me, Neil Watts. Do not tell me to _calm down_ when we have a #^%(ing problem that is growing inside me because _of you_.” She released him, letting him fall back onto the bed as she sat down as well, just so she could bury her face within her hands as she let out a frustrated groan. “Just…one time. One time when I #^%(ing forgot to take those damn pills, and this happens.”

Awkwardly, Neil fixed his glasses back on as he brushed the crease off his shirt. He wanted to say something, but Eva was seriously having none of it. Anything he would do could set her off again, and he seriously didn’t like that. Sighing, he just sat there, waiting for her to at least stop fuming. He could wait. Neil was good at waiting when it came to dealing with a ticked off Eva. Even though this was more than he usually had to deal with.

Moments ticked by, with Neil just sitting there, waiting. His fingers tapped on the mattress below him as he waited for some sign for Eva to show she had calmed down a tiny bit. Eva was unmoving though, her face still buried within her hands. Neil would glance over from time to time to see if anything else change, but nothing.

Resigning to the fact this was going to take all night, Neil sighed as he got ready to fall back onto the bed to act like he was going to take a nap, but he was then interrupted by a sniffle. Neil froze and glanced back at Eva, seeing her shoulders shake as more sniffles followed, along with hiccups. Small droplets of tears escaped from her hands as her trembling got worse, and that was enough to send Neil into a panic.

“H-Hey. C’mon, Eva,” Neil quickly scooted closer to her, an arm around her shoulder as he pulled her in close. She refused to lean into his hold, but didn’t shove him away. “Eva…it’s alright. Everything’s going to be alright.”

“No it isn’t,” she scoffed into her hands, refusing to look up at him.

“I’m serious,” he rubbed her arms a bit to get her to relax. “It was…bound to happen anyway.” He took a deep breathe in to calm himself down. “And it’s not like we don’t feel that way about each other, since we do this from once in a while. Our first time might be the spur of the moment due to pent up stress, but the rest was real and genuine. And I know it’s true for you too.”

There was a small laugh when he said that, and Neil couldn’t help it but grin. “We never thought about what to do with this complicated relationship of ours, but I guess we’ll take it as a sign to think about it more seriously.” He tried pulling her in closer, which Eva allowed as she slumped onto him as her hands fell to her lap. “None of us expected it to happen like this, but now or never, I guess. So let’s just…take care of the baby. We’re well financed after all.”

Eva gave a hum, wiping away her tears for a minute before looking up at him. “You sure? It is a kid. You know what that really means for us, right?”

Neil gave another sigh, silent as his hand came up to take off his glasses. It was a serious moment. “Yes…I know what that really means,” he said solemnly. “And I’ll be honest here: I’m scared $#!%less. But…” he put on a grin. “If that means I can have a little minion, I’ll take it.”

Eva gave him a playful shove, as she tried to stop herself from snorting at his words. “You’re horrible.”

“And I love you too,” Neil put back on his glasses and leaned in to press his lips to her forehead. “First step on finding out you’re knocked up. Done. Second step? Figuring out what to do next.”

“That’s a very vague step, but yes,” Eva nodded, relaxing on Neil now. And at once, they both fell back onto the bed to lay down in, with the two doctors snuggled up together as they talked. “I want to get married before the belly shows…”

“True. And I don’t want your family to know I did this to you before it became official,” Neil gulped at the idea of how Traci was going to kill him if she found out.

There was a laugh. “And we have to let everyone at the office know we are officially together…”

“Yep…no more hiding it from Roxie and the others…” And they were both not looking forward to the nosey blonde snooping around their business more than she already did. The reason why they kept it a secret was so no one could criticise Eva on mixing her professional and personal life. With Neil of all people.

Her hand coming down to rest on her still flat belly, Eva went on quietly “And we have to plan the wedding and all.”

“We are going to be very busy…” Neil nodded as he held Eva closer. And his partner, in crime and also in life, just sighed and rest against his chest.

“Yes…it’s going to be very busy from now on…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending could have been better. But I’ll take it OuO


End file.
